


Life's a Garden

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Plants, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives are symbiotic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's a Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/gifts).



> This was all written because Phee [sapphicdalliances](http://sapphicdalliances.tumblr.com) has sunflowers named Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac, and a bitter melon named Grantaire. [[x](http://sapphicdalliances.tumblr.com/post/115011964120)]

At first, it's just the three of them. Bright, bold and stretching for the sun, determined that they'll one day reach it. Enjolras is beautiful in full bloom, not quite as bright and eye-catching as Courfeyrac but commanding all the same. Combeferre is the steady presence they both need, gently guiding both of his friends to the light.

Joly and Bossuet come next, one after another. They're inseparable, and always a little in their own private world, but friendly and easy to get along with all the same. Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac take to them immediately and they understand what it means to be inseparable anyway. They understand the strength of their bonds, the importance of them, remaining close to each other while also allowing for enough room to grow.

The last of their group come separately, Feuilly with his thick worn skin, Jehan in a burst of colour and Bahorel—

"What _is_ that?" Feuilly asks, looking dubiously at the newcomer.

"He's _beautiful_ ," Jehan sighs, in a rain of petals.

"He looks angry," Joly whispers.

"Not angry," Jehan decides. "He's just a bit prickly. It's going to be fine."

And it _is_ fine. It's fine even when Joly and Bossuet introduce their friend, Grantaire. He's self-conscious, shying away at first, but the rest make him feel welcome, they make him feel appreciated, and that's all he needs to stay.

–«·»—

Of course, nothing quite goes smoothly forever. Not even in a garden of friendship. Sometimes the weeds are too persistent, sometimes the sunlight isn't strong enough. Sometimes a few are neglected in order to nurture the others.

Grantaire deteriorates the quickest, hiding it easily. He has never been the type that one looks at for long and it's served him well, taught him how to conceal what he wants. He should know better than to assume it works just as easily on his friends. When Enjolras finds out, he's furious.

"We're all friends here," Enjolras says hotly. "We're here to support each other. To balance each other out."

Grantaire laughs. "You can't help me."

"I can try."

"Bite me," Grantaire says bitterly. 

"I won't let you shun my help—"

"You think that you're reaching for the sun," Grantaire mutters, "like it's some holy light. Don't you realise that you're the sun itself? You're the reason we're all here, the reason we have the energy at all. It's tiring, Enjolras. Sometimes you burn too brightly. I don't think I could stand to watch you burn yourself out."

"Grantaire," Enjolras says patiently, "I am not the sun itself, you give me far too much credit. I am literally a sunflower."

"Yeah, well," Grantaire sighs. "It's a metaphor."

"Combeferre and Courfeyrac don't bother you as much as I do," Enjolras says curiously.

"If Combeferre and Courfeyrac had a say in the matter, they would lean towards each other rather than towards the sun," Grantaire points out. "But you…"

Joly and Bossuet clear their throats awkwardly, from where they're hanging near Grantaire. 

"If you don't mind…" Joly says apologetically.

"We might just peace out," Bossuet finishes.

"I think it's best if we leave you two to work this out on your own," Jehan says cheerfully.

"And if you work it out right," Bahorel adds, "you might end up filled with seed like this guy."

"Fuck you," Feuilly grumbles. "I'm an avocado." 

" _Filled with seed_."

"I hate you."

**Author's Note:**

> A full list of plants, for those who are interested:
> 
> Enjolras, Combeferre & Courfeyrac - sunflowers  
> Joly & Bossuet - peas in a pod  
> Feuilly - avocado  
> Jehan - hydrangeas  
> Bahorel - pineapple  
> Grantaire - bitter melon


End file.
